Connectors used in environments where EMI (electromagnetic interference) is encountered, or which transmit high frequencies such as 50 MHz or higher, may include many shielded cables. One approach that facilitates wiring of shielded cables, involves installing terminations at the ends of the cable shields for grounding to a conductive shell insert. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,201 describes a cable terminating method of this type, wherein the cable shield is terminated to a ferrule held by a clip within the connector shell. Replacement of a damaged cable and ferrule assembly requires complete disassembly of the connector, which cannot be readily done in the field. A connector which facilitated installation of shielded cables in a connector and which facilitated replacement of a damaged cable, would be of considerable value.